


驯养者

by glgjjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glgjjx/pseuds/glgjjx
Relationships: Park Jisung/Na Jaemin, 星娜 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	驯养者

朴志晟捡到了一只野猫。

再普通不过的一天晚上，他结束了在家庭餐馆里的临时工作，像往常一样准备回家，却在“员工专用”的门背后发现一个喝得烂醉的漂亮男人。  
这一带酒吧夜店之类的场所很多，失去意识睡倒在路边的酒鬼倒也不是什么新鲜的事物。新鲜的是这个人真的很好看：即使现在闭着，光凭那颤动的纤长的羽睫也让人不难想象睁开时那该是一对怎样潋滟多情的眼睛。他还染了一个很亮眼的发色，是猩甜的粉，周围霓虹的灯光像碾断的口红一样招摇地涂抹在上面，配合他被醉意侵袭得绯红的面色，让他看起来像一杯被漫不经心装盛起来的蜜桃味的酒。

好看的东西总让人心生爱怜。又或者朴志晟最初也只是单纯地想做一个好人。他看了喝醉的男人好像熟于纵情夜场的装扮，叹了口气还是把他扶着坐了起来，从厨房里倒了一杯冰水半喂半洒地送进对方的嘴里。这样的人，也许的确是从事着什么夜晚特殊的职业……但这附近算不上是太平的地方，把一个神智不清的人丢在这里大概不好。他咬咬牙，最后还是将陌生人的手臂环过自己的肩膀，带着他朝自己住的地方走去。

经过一段不太短的路，即使扶着的男人很瘦，但那份重量还是让朴志晟累到微微喘起了气。他有点懊恼于自己的多管闲事，稍微有些赌气地直接把这个男人扔到了客厅的沙发上。唯一让他庆幸的是，这个醉鬼酒品不错，没有要吐或者是大闹的迹象。然后他就和平时一样去做睡前的各种琐事，直到含着牙膏泡沫刷牙的时候出来看了一眼，发现那个男人大概是觉得冷了，像无助的动物一样蜷起了身子，又匆匆漱了口去柜子里翻了一条薄毯出来披在对方的身上。  
这回朴志晟可真打算睡了。就在决心关掉客厅的灯走进房间的时候，他却看到睡梦中的男人露出一个没有防备的微笑，仿佛是想到了什么很好的事情。这笑容真的很适合这张漂亮的脸，让朴志晟突然觉得，这杯蜜桃酒像被温热过了一样，氤氲出淡淡的气息。原来那是甜的。

朴志晟以为，捡来的野猫第二天就会自动消失。但是却没有。

早上他被一种并不刺鼻的油烟香气诱醒了。还以为是昨天晚上忘记关上厨房的窗子，却发现是昨晚那个顶着惹眼粉发的家伙，围着自己的灰色围裙，轻车熟路地煎出了两个成色漂亮的荷包蛋。

“你醒啦？我做了早饭，趁热一起吃吧。”

问、题、很、多。  
朴志晟拿着不锈钢叉子戳开蛋黄的时候动作有点僵硬，淌出来的金色流心倒是肆无忌惮地强调自己不合时宜的温柔。捡回来的“不速之客”根本是反客为主了，过分自然地在大清早在餐桌上大显身手。这是在演田螺姑娘吗？他咬了一口鸡蛋心情复杂地想。  
可田螺姑娘哪会染粉色的头发。

比起自己的不自在，对方倒是从容得过头了。甚至还在自己吃饭的期间热好了牛奶，摆到自己眼前，又坐回自己对面托着下巴笑眯眯地望着自己。他这个动作还挺少女的，换在一般男人身上做起来大概会有点违和，可搭配上那张俊美的脸倒是显得没那么突兀了。  
朴志晟还在渐渐有真实感的饱足中思考要怎么同他说话，对方倒是很自然地先搭话过来。我叫罗渽民，但你也可以叫我娜娜。是你把我带回来的吗？谢谢你呀。他说话的声音对照那张脸来说好像偏低沉了一些，不过语气的可爱却没有因此打了折扣。只是朴志晟实在不擅长对付这种类型，他原本只想直言“你酒醒了就走吧”，却仿佛连自己眼神稍加凛冽一点看过去，都不过是撞在柔软的花瓣上，只是催促他离开这样的小事，都变得十分艰难。

“其实我也没做什么。没事的话你就……”

“走”字还没说出口，朴志晟却不小心被牛奶烫到咳了起来。现在他已经放弃思考为什么罗渽民在一个陌生人家里表现得如此游刃有余，转而开始怀疑最近自己是不是做了什么不好的事被天降了这样微妙的惩罚。而罗渽民见状连忙靠过来轻拍他的背帮他顺气，标致的脸上露出歉意，连同一闪而过的朴志晟都没有发现的笨拙的自责。等朴志晟缓过气来，他又语气软软地道了歉，对不起，是我把牛奶准备得太烫了。作为补偿，给你糖果好不好？

糖果？  
此时此刻朴志晟觉得自己已经没办法跟上他的节奏了，而很显然罗渽民也不打算给他跟上的机会。在朴志晟有些困惑地还没从被烫到的牛奶冲击里彻底回神的时候，一双温软的唇直接攫过了他的嘴，热情又灵活地勾绕上他的舌头，然后暧昧地舔过他靠近洁白齿列的每一处敏感的龈肉。  
被亲了。等朴志晟反应过来之后这个“被亲”已经被罗渽民自然而然延长成一个浓重激烈的吻，唇齿相交间交换着体液的触感好像比味道不错的蛋黄还要来得更为黏稠。等自己意识到、本能地伸手推开了始作俑者之后，与自己震惊的神情相对的却是那张依然笑盈盈的美丽的脸孔。只不过因为灼热的亲吻，那上面原本淡粉色的单薄的嘴唇肿胀起来，变成罐头樱桃一样鲜艳欲滴的颜色。看到自己没有更进一步抵触的举动，罗渽民又大大方方地贴过来，再度覆上——只是这一次完全是轻巧的吻，至多偶尔伸出舌尖，猫一样地缓慢地舔舐着自己的唇。

还没等他做出一些情绪更加丰富的反应，罗渽民已经在他几乎停滞思考的时候不紧不慢地离开了。走之前甚至没有忘记把用过的餐盘放进洗水槽里。朴志晟坐在只剩下自己的餐厅了，反复想着差劲透了，再也不想遇到他了，却没意识到自己的脸变得像刚刚涂在面包上的番茄酱一样红了。  
除了单纯称得上是离奇的亲热的体验，野猫的爪子把他心里更深处的东西不声不响地勾出来了。

朴志晟今天没有课，有足够的时间去消化早上不寻常的经历。只不过他几乎确信的是，这个为所欲为的粉色头发的漂亮男人再也不会回来了。  
他开始收拾房间，洗掉那些用过的碗盘，擦干净桌子，并打算收好前一天晚上借给罗渽民用的毛毯。织物温和的触感竟然又让他想到那对柔软的嘴唇，残留在沙发靠枕上的一根粉色的头发更像是一滴浓度极高的甜酒直接渗进他的脑袋里。他这才想到，那是一个极富有技巧性的亲吻，那是一个将亲吻当作廉价的糖果当作奖励一样轻松赠予别人的男人。朴志晟感到没来由的不快，准确来说这种感觉快要涌现成为怒火。不经意之间他抓紧了罗渽民用过的毯子，修长的手指用力的时候让布料上原本平和的阴影都陡然皱起，仿佛罗渽民再出现在他面前的话，他也会用这样的力度抱紧他。

这个原本该十分惬意的闲暇的白天，朴志晟过得十分焦躁，以至于他比平时都要早地去了打工的地方。在员工室里准备的时候他和别人闲聊起来，又忍不住向经常出入野猫频繁出没的街巷的同事打听他的情报。他叫……朴志晟想了想，那种地方会堂而皇之用上自己大名的人大概不多，改口说了“娜娜”。而同事立刻露出一副再熟悉不过的表情，陆陆续续讲了很多。

“那个人很有名哦。虽然不清楚具体是在做什么，但是跳舞真的很棒呢。偶尔也会帮忙给客人调酒。加上长得很可爱，对他感兴趣的人很多呢～”

果然是这样。

就好像很多人一时兴起去逗弄猫的时候，不知道它们的名字就“mimi mimi”这样地喊。也许也只要轻声细语地喊他“娜娜”，罗渽民就会毫不避生地凑到每一个呼唤他的人的面前，可爱地摆动起他的尾巴。  
他的确适合那个声色犬马的夜晚的世界，在舞池里活跃的时候镭射闪灯旋转下映照的粉色的头发一定像一丛情热的火能够轻松点燃每一个想要企及他的灵魂。只有自己傻傻地把罗渽民短暂的失陷当作是无助的狼狈，把一个并没有溺水的人拖到了岸上，却又被他一个不经意的吻诱拐去了海底。  
罗渽民离开的时候甚至没有询问自己的名字。朴志晟把客人点的料理端上桌，搭配汉堡肉食用的煎蛋的香气又让他的思绪回到今天跌宕起伏的早晨。可猫咪不就是这样，是阴晴不定的随性的动物罢了。

不能再去想罗渽民了。下班的路上朴志晟努力告诉自己。这一整天他都被这种无端的烦闷支配着，明明都开始近乎厌恶地想着没有遇到过这个男人就好了，却依然止不住站在那条人声鼎沸的混沌街道的入口张望那个家伙。或许他讨厌的并不是那只任性的猫，而是追着一个会被想象中的灯光和酒精液化掉清晰轮廓的虚无身影的自己。

最终他妥协似的回到了家。一个人——就在他这么以为地时候，却在自己觉得最不可思议的地方再度瞥见了那团粉红色的头发：罗渽民正站在他的家门口。天气很冷，他穿得太少了，烫着金色图案的白色T恤外面只罩了一件薄薄的破洞牛仔外套，耐不住这种寒意，他反复朝着自己的手心里哈着气。  
也许路人会被野猫可怜兮兮在陌生人家门口给自己取暖的样子打动，可朴志晟只觉得不想再上当了。罗渽民多半只是觉得逗弄自己的时候很有趣吧，他会比他更像一个受惊的动物那样推开他。不要再出现在这里了。朴志晟走过去把钥匙插进锁眼，故意一眼都不去看他：如果这时候抬头的话一定又会看到那对漆黑的漂亮眼睛，眼神还会非常无辜，好像反而是自己在莫名其妙怪罪罗渽民一样。

“志晟，生气了吗？对不起啊，早上是我做得太过头了。”

朴志晟转了一半钥匙的手停住了：罗渽民怎么会知道自己的名字。

“……你怎么知道我叫什么？”

“是捡到我、收留我的人的名字，哪有这么容易忘掉。”

这是一个很罗渽民的回答，很温柔却也很狡猾。朴志晟真的有点生气了，他转开门以后变得有点严肃地告诉罗渽民别再来了，再也不想见到他了。原以为罗渽民还会有更多示好的方法继续纠缠不休，没想到他的眼睛却真的黯淡了几分，显得有一点受伤。  
两个人短暂地沉默了一会儿，还是罗渽民主动握住了他的手打破了沉寂的局面。朴志晟这才感觉到他的手心仍然是冰凉的，或许真的在这里等了很久。说一点不心软是假的，但他并不想那么轻易地再次扮演一个乐于助人的收容者。他想知道的是，罗渽民到底还想做些什么。

“你只养了我一个晚上，不可以这么快就把我丢掉。”

依然是一句不太正经的话，可这时候从罗渽民说出来却显得有点小心翼翼的，好像他真的是在担心会被饲主抛弃的猫一样。朴志晟又要觉得头痛了，明明他很耀眼，夜晚自由的空气那么地爱他也那么的美好，为什么他会想要一而再再而三地绕着平淡的自己兜转。除了不怎么舒服的沙发和有点旧的毯子，自己什么也给不了。

“志晟真的那么讨厌我吗？那么，就再亲我一次。志晟亲我的话，我就马上消失。”

罗渽民又开始笑着说这样的话，从那个明艳的表情里朴志晟永远拿捏不准里面习惯和真心的占比，可他居然直觉到罗渽民说这些话的时候好像的确是带了一些感伤。好吧，接吻也不过是糖果而已，罗渽民轻笑着喂给自己的甜蜜，他也不过是不想亏欠地返还给他。

其实朴志晟什么都不做的话，罗渽民最后也还是会离开的。只是精于肢体接触的“娜娜”没有想到会被这个小朋友反将一军。野猫原本有些寂寞地准备走掉了，却被他仅上任24小时的驯养者一把抓住了手臂，不由分说地吻住了，对方有些慌张地把他拽进了门里。  
屋子里没有开灯，还很暗。朴志晟草草扒掉自己的双肩包，甩在地上，又有点无师自通地去脱罗渽民的外套，其间热烈的吻也并没有停止。被野猫勾出来的欲望从罗渽民晨间潇洒地转身走出这扇门之后就一直暴露在外，被丰沛的氧气充分包裹，以致于现在一点就燃。

黑暗中朴志晟其实连罗渽民的脸都看不清，只是依稀可辨他色素淡薄的眼影上细微莹亮的珠光，配合他鲜艳的发色和很白的皮肤让他好像出自什么匠人之手的精巧昂贵的点心。除了猫以外的比喻，他发现自己形容罗渽民时总想到一些带着香甜气味的美妙的食物，可明明这个人带给自己的体验只是最刺激的烈酒的辣。尽管此时朴志晟含吮着他柔软的嘴唇，好像头一次终于得以品尝到甘甜的味道，却依旧委屈得想要掉眼泪了。

你说我收留你，可你呢。明明是你用未知的爱与欲情驯化我了。

原本罗渽民是被亲得快要喘不上气的那一个，他却透过相贴的脸颊的肌肤体会到微微湿热的触感。怎么这么没用啊，志晟。于是他一边笑着伸出手捧住朴志晟的脸，一边更紧地把他抱向自己。他依旧像猫一样舔他，舔掉朴志晟咸咸的眼泪，只是他的舌头上没有那种细小的倒刺，带给对方更多的是年长者的包容的温柔，而另一面也通过这样细小的举动唤醒沉睡在朴志晟身体里每一个细胞中蠢动的情欲。  
他们等不及走进卧室了。到后来朴志晟几乎是有些蛮横地拽掉他紧身的裤子，从脖颈、锁骨到前胸，没有一次的吻不是凶狠的。罗渽民腿都软了，踉跄着后退了几步腰就抵上他们早晨还坐在一起吃过饭的桌子。他凭着仅有的记忆胡乱地摸到餐桌上拿来加在牛奶里的蜂蜜瓶子，把它递进朴志晟不知道是因为紧张还是兴奋而变得汗湿的手里。

志晟啊，用这个吧，不要弄疼我。

朴志晟只觉得自己的大脑都几乎发麻了。罗渽民动情时恰到好处的呜咽和喘息的声音本身就像瘾药一样注进他的身体里，然后向下汇聚成那种令人局促到几乎抓狂的热度。被这么一说，朴志晟用力挤了一下瓶子让澄黄透明的香甜的黏腻液体充分沾湿自己的每根手指，然后照着罗渽民贴在他耳边低声的指示将手指放进他身后隐秘的场所。肮脏羞赧的交媾，被他轻佻又纯情的野猫教导成晦涩的浪漫，还被迫和食物产生真实的联系，让这些举动在一个极为精妙的意义上也成了一种饲育，好像他真的是在喂养他。  
融化开的蜂蜜混合了体液，渗得穴口也都湿软得要命。罗渽民几乎是在催促他了，朴志晟也就再不犹豫地狠狠地把热楔撞进他的身体。在这个没有防备的瞬间，带着过高的体温紧绞的感觉差点就让他丢人地泄出来了。他有点懊恼地握紧了罗渽民纤瘦的腰，也不知道这跟女人的躯干的触感到底有多大的分别，只是光滑紧实的肌肉仍旧可以称得上手感很好。他就这么由下而上地抽插起来，适应了昏暗环境的眼睛已经可以清晰地看到罗渽民毫无遮蔽的白皙的大腿，像油画里被红丝绒衬垫的曼妙人体一样即使是一种禁忌也十分诱人。但罗渽民始终还是那只野猫，粉色的头发上混着烟草酒精和脂粉气糅合在一起的淡淡味道，却很好闻，那是他习惯性在蔷薇灌丛里翩跹而过的残留的记号。他身处在被贯穿的颠簸中，于是双手紧紧地攀着朴志晟还残留少年稚气的脊背再深深刻下抓痕，连留给人的疼痛都带有撒娇的意味。

最后他们差不多是在同一时间释放了出来，就这么注视着彼此深呼吸着喘息，看着看着又不管不顾地重新纠缠起来。也记不清到底做了几次，只是两个人都累到没有一点力气，在狭窄的单人床上勉强相拥着昏睡过去。

第二天朴志晟醒来的时候，野猫又不在了。但这一次他却没有太过担心，因为睁开眼睛的时候，他又闻到同他们第一次遇到时的隔天早上类似的淡淡油烟香气。  
他抓着蓬乱的头发睡眼朦胧地走到餐厅，罗渽民的牛仔外套还散成一团地瘫在地上，暗暗提示他回想起昨天晚上那种不要命一样的令人面红耳赤的高涨的激情。朴志晟有点不好意思地把这件衣服捡起来挂好，转头看到餐桌上放着一份做好的早餐，旁边还压着一张字条，用了不太像是常规颜料的东西写着“nana”、“U”，中间还画了一个巨大的爱心。  
然后他的脚好像踢到些什么，朴志晟捡起来看，不由得笑了：是一支塑料壳子上面满是细小划痕的口红。罗渽民多半就是用这个写的。

会用不知道哪里得到的宝物向主人示好。他真的是一只猫。

白天在收拾屋子里度过了。洗了床单被套又晾了半天的朴志晟有点讨厌昨天晚上着了魔一样的自己。但没来得及反思太久就到了上班的时间。不过今天实在是太累了，他到了店里之后想了又想，还是决定要跟店长说想请假提前下班。

然后他和往常一样走后门的员工通道准备离开——

这时候却从不远处跑来一个身影。确切地说几乎是飞扑过来的，朴志晟被这种惯性推到墙上，脑袋冷不丁轻撞了一下，不重却还是很痛。这种触感让他不悦，但他还没来得及揪开身上的人，就被直接在脸上重重地亲了一下。  
这下他闭着眼睛都知道是谁了。

“渽民哥，以后要留下来也可以。所以不要再做这种幼稚的事了！”

其实从昨晚主动吻他开始，朴志晟就觉得自己已经默认给野猫系上了铃铛——还是说，难道自己才是被驯养的那一个？

而罗渽民一直都是最知道如何应对他的人，闻言也不沮丧，反而有点得意地舔了舔嘴唇。朴志晟没说出口，却在心里认可：他今天也很漂亮。

想告诉志晟一件事。

什么？

其实我从一开始，就想成为你的猫。

End


End file.
